The present invention relates to a baseball type of cap for a person, and, more particularly, to a cap that is usable to maintain the hair of the wearer away from the nape of the wearer's neck and yet which is easy and convenient to affix to the head of the wearer.
There are, of course, a considerable number of baseball type caps that are worn on the head of the wearer and which typically are constructed of a relatively flexible material and which also feature a brim or visor that extends outwardly from the front portion of the cap to provide shade to the eyes of the wearer and which visor is generally constructed of a relatively firm, self-supporting material.
With such caps, however, there is a difficulty with women having long hair, in that the hair extends outwardly from underneath the rear portion of the cap and down the nape of the wearer's neck and it would be preferred by some women, that the hair be directed by the cap itself to pass through the cap in such a manner that the hair is lifted away from the nape of the neck. As examples of such caps, there is shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,249 of Higgins, a head cap that has an opening in the upper central crown of the cap so that the hair of the wearer can emerge through the opening and is kept away from the nape of the wearer's neck.
As another example, there is also shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,334 of Griffith et al, a ball type cap where there are a pair of openings at the upper sides of the cap so that a wearer can pass individual pigtails outwardly through the cap to provide management of those portions of the hair. There is a problem, however, with both the Higgins and the Griffith et al caps, in that it is often difficult as well as inconvenient for the wearer to have to manually thread the individual portions of the hair through the opening or openings in the cap and therefore the caps of Higgins and Griffith et al are somewhat difficult to don by the wearer. Thus, the threading of the portion of hair though the opening in the caps of Higgins and Griffith et al create an inconvenience to a wearer in placing the cap on the head and the caps cannot be quickly and easily be placed in the desired position atop of the head of the wearer.
On the other hand, there are wraps for the head that are easy to affix in place atop of the head and one is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,919 of Graham and which can readily be donned, however, the Graham hair wrap does not provide any hole to tightly enclose and control the hair to keep the hair off of the nape of the neck and, of course, there is no way to provide a visor on the Graham head wrap.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a cap more acclimated for active wearers where it is desired to manage the hair by an opening in the cap to keep the hair off the nape of the wearer's neck and yet which can be put on quickly by wrapping the cap around the portion of hair, and the head of the wearer without any inconvenience and time consuming act of threading a portion of the hair through an opening in the cap.